Hancuffed
by MermaidInTheAttic
Summary: Male/Male. Don't like. Don't read. "Miller's hopes were suddenly cut off, as soon as he got a sight of what was happening. They were bringing a new prisoner, a man, who was struggling to get free and the guards were having a hard time trying to control him. It took them a while, but they finally manage to open the cell's door and throw the man inside, right next to Miller


**Hello Everyone! It's been like FOREVER sense I uploaded something here, so I apologize if my writting is a bit rusted, I uploaded this to tumblr a while ago but I decided to post it here as well so you guys can read it too. By the way, this was part of some sort of challenge and the theme was "** **Number; _9\. Getting arrested abroad and sharing a cell overnight."_ And I had a time limit ( can't remember how much though), but that's why this is short and kinda senseless, this was just for fun, don't like. don't read _._ Let's Begin!.  
**

 **A/N: I don't own Metal Gear**

He was handcuffed, again. Why he decided to come to this mision? Why didn't he fucking stay at the base as always? WHY? WHY?. Miller sigh, resting his head against the wall, he was sitting on the ground of a dirty prision in Africa with handcuffs that tie him to a pipe. He had already tried to free himself a few times, but things were a little bit more difficult with only one arm… and one leg. Miller was tired, indeed very tired so he hoped that somebody would come to save him soon, the boss shouldn't be far off and he had that dog with him, it would be matter of minutes to find him right? But hours have passed sense the enemie capture him, and he was starting to doubt… only a little.

The blonde found himself lost in his thoughts for a bit, thinking about everything that had happend till then, how useless he was now…

He's trail of thoughts was soon cut off by a strong noise coming from the entrance of the prison. Yes! The boss was there to rescue him, and he would be able to punch those motherfuckers that put him in that nasty prison, yes he would beat the crap out of them.

But Miller's hopes were suddenly cut off, as soon as he got a sight of what was happening. They were bringing a new prisoner, a man, who was struggling to get free and the guards were having a hard time trying to control him. It took them a while, but they finally manage to open the cell's door and throw the man inside, right next to Miller.

The guards marched off laughing, leaving the two prisioners all alone. It wasn't hard for Miller to recognize the other prisioner, who else would be so ridiculous dressed?

'And here I was, hoping that somebody would find me and get me the hell out of here. I'm actually not surprise that they capture you too.' Miller managed to spill out as the other prisioner looked at him.'So, tell me Ocelot, any idea to free ourselfs?'

'I'm glad to see you too Miller, I'm fine thanks for asking.' The russian man got to his feet, dusting off his clothes a little bit then looking at the man on the ground.'Mind some company?'

'What do you mean by that? We're already in the same cell… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?'

The russian sit himself in the ground next to miller managin a snicker.

'Calm down Miller, it's a cold night and little bit of warm won't harm us, right?. They took my guns you know? Well, we might as well enjoy ourselfs until someone comes to rescue us, don't you think?' Ocelot said this while flashing a grin at the blonde, Miller couldn't help but shiver at the man's words, tht guy was a whole mistery to him.

'Well, then stay the hell away from me until that happends, and how about you removing this handcuffs?.'

'So you can strangle me? No thanks. Don't worry the boss is going to appear through that door in any minute, just wait a little and you'll see.'

'What makes you so sure Shalashaska? Hmm? I thought the same when they capture me and that was 10 fucking hours ago, then you appeared, unarmed and injured as well. How come you're aways this calm?'

Ocelot chuckled, resting his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

'Believe me, it's better this way. But anyway… what do we do to entertain ourselfs?' The russian flashed another smile at the blonde, in renponse the blonde raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' Miller swallow.

'Oh, you know what I mean.' Ocelot approched his face to Miller's, with a grin in his lips.'You remember the last time something like this happend, Kaz?'

This time Miller felt a shiver go down his spine, why was the russian bringing that up? They had agreed to never spoke of that, never, to pretend like that didn't happend.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' The blonde looked away, trying to move away from Ocelot but the handcuffs wouldn't let him, neither would Ocelot.

'Oh, don't you remeber? How I moaned your name in between sighs? I tried to forget it… But I couldn't…' This time Ocelot spoked in a more softed way, whispering to Miller's ear sense he wouldn't look his way.

The blonde blushed a deep red, even his ears and neck went red, why was he reacting like that? They had agreed they felt nothing for eachother. Ocelot used his right hand to turn Miller's head towars his, the blonde opened his mouth to protest but no words came out of it. The russian took Miller's sunglasses making him blink, Ocelot handle them with care noticing a little stain of dirty in one of the shades.

Miller saw the russian man as he cleaned his sunglasses, why was he doing that? Then the next thing he knew was that Ocelot was folding he's glasses putting them away.

'They really damaged your eyes, isn't it? But this cell is very dark, your eyes won't hurt, right? They're beautiful by the way'

Miller blushed deeply once more, and then Ocelot was kissing him, hard and passionated. He was pushed against the wall, unable to do anything because of the handcuffs, he refuse at first closing tightly his lips showing no reponse to Ocelot's ravaged kisses.

Ocelot pulled away, looking a little hurt, but then Miller looked he's way with his whole face flushed red.

'I bet you let yourselft get caught on purpose, so could try this didn't you Shalashaska?' Miller was breathing hard, deeply.

'Maybe…'

Ocelot once again kissed Miller, but this time in a slow and soft way, barely touching the blonde's lips.'Kaz…' He whispered, almost begging him.

Miller did the same this time, closed his lips, very thight. But to his own shock, he began to respond to the russian kisses, slowly at first just like the kisses he was resiving, but soon both man began to get more passionate.

They beging to moan, they allowed their tongues to roam in the other mouth, Ocelot pulled Miller's hair lightly, making the other man grown.

'This is awkward.'

Both men pulled away as they heard the voice of their boss.

'Indeed, is a little bit awkward.' The russian man couldn't help but to laugh, but Miller's face was more Red the before.

I know this was short and my gramma is horrible so pls pls forgive me, I did my best I swear I did. And maybe they are a little out of character but I imagine them this way, Ocelot being all over Miller like that. Hope you liked


End file.
